Too Different
by pyroleigh
Summary: Detectives Zelda and Link are tasked with interviewing the leader of the most notorious crime family when fifteen cops are killed in a week. He's not what either of them expected, and he's more than willing to cooperate. Will they catch the killer, or is the mobster just toying with Zelda?


"Listen up people!" Captain Ganondorf's voice booms over the bullpen, every detective's head snapping up to stare at him. "Meeting, five minutes, all detectives." He retreats into his office and the mad shuffle of fabric and papers fills the air.

"What's this about?" Link whispers across his desk to his partner who looks up from the report on her blotter.

"How should I know?" she sighs, pushing her brown hair behind her left ear before she stands up. "Did we do something wrong again?" she asks with a smile on her lips.

"Probably," Link grumbles as he follows her to his feet, a practiced hand smoothing his rumpled tie. "So my Zellie Girl," he teases and smiles like a Cheshire Cat when she shoots him a dirty look, "how'd the date go last night?"

"About halfway through the first drink he asked if I wanted to use the handcuffs on him," she says with a scrunched up face and Link throws back his blonde head with a laugh, them filing in with the other detectives to the meeting room, picking their usual spot.

"What's so funny Detective Wolfe?" The captain's voice makes Link tense up and Zelda shoots him a triumphant smile. "Listen up all of you," he stands before them, powerful and stoic, his eyes looking over each detective, "over the past week there have been a total of fifteen police officers killed."

"What?" Zelda looks to Link, seeing his stunned wide eyes. "Why is this the first we're hearing of this?" she calls out and the gathered detectives murmur.

"We wanted to avoid a city wide panic and also because until last night," Ganondorf turns his eyes to her, "they have all belonged to different precincts and that meant that the respective officers wanted to catch this bastard. This morning we found Officer Daniels from downstairs." There's a murmur of sadness through the room. Daniels had been young but working his way up the ranks, always there with a smile and a story about what his baby girl had done the day before.

"Any leads?" Link calls out, eyes narrowed as he sits forward.

"One. The most prolific mob in our city, the Greil's," his words stir up a flurry of whispers and gasps. "Specifically the leader," he holds up a surveillance photo, the picture fuzzy and in black and white. "Ike Greil. In the last week we've busted several of his people, and a week later there were bodies... you do the math people. We're going to question him, find out what he knows and who of his men did this. Questions?"

"Do we know where he is?" a detective in the back calls out and the captain smirks, a sight that could freeze molten lava.

"His penthouse. Wolfe and Nohansen," he looks to the Hylian duo, "go have a nice chat with our mobster. Two things to keep in mind you two. One, he is deadly at all times and two... be polite."

XxX

"How do you wanna handle this?" Link looks to Zelda as they ride in the glass elevator to the top floor of the high rise, her hand resting on the gun holstered on her hip.

"Let's just knock and ask politely for him to talk with us," she says with a strained smile.

"What is it Zellie?" Link asks and she looks over at him, eyes studying his features for a moment.

"Link, if this guy had anything to do with the murders, we'll never get him to trial. He's the leader of the Greil mob he probably has every judge paid off and..." she trails off as the door dings open and they step onto the marble floor, Link letting out a low whistle. There's only one other door on the floor and together they move straight to it.

"Ladies first," Link motions and she gives him a look.

"Scaredy cat," she taunts and he huffs. A loud scream comes from behind the shut door and they draw their side arms, Link's foot already kicking in the door.

The stunning interior design is lost on the detectives as they move through the living room, checking corners and moving towards the cracked door at the other end of the apartment.

Almost whimpering sounds pour from the cracked door and Zelda shoves it open, not prepared for what she sees. On the gigantic bed are four women, busy with each other in compromising situations. One let's out the scream they heard from outside the apartment, her blonde hair wild as she throws her head back, a different woman's face between her legs. Zelda tears her eyes from the disgusting show before her and looks to see a woman behind a chair on the other end of the bedroom, her manicured hands rubbing the shoulders of a shirtless blue haired man watching them, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. One of the women notice the cops, guns still in their hands, and screams in terror. The other women look and quickly try to scramble for the discarded sheets, one of the brunettes having the common sense to grab a pillow to cover her body.

"What can I do for you detectives?" The deep voice comes from the man in the chair, sounding bored and disinterested. Zelda turns her attention back to him, assessing how much of a threat he currently is. He's shirtless wearing a pair of black slacks and the part that really catches Zelda's attention is that he's zipped up. He's not hard, he's just... there, watching the women fuck each other.

"Sorry to interrupt your show there," Link says, a bright red blush on his cheeks, "you're-"

"Ike Greil," he says as he stands, dark blue eyes going over both of them slowly. "Welcome to my home Detectives...?" he trails off and Link clears his throat as he holsters his gun.

"Link Wolfe, this is my partner Zelda Nohansen," he indicates her and she's met with those deep blue eyes on hers, searching her soul for something. An involuntary shudder makes it's way down Zelda's spine as he studies her. "We would like to talk to you sir," Link keeps his tone professional, even as the women on the bed begin to giggle over his reddened pointed ears.

"Regarding?" Ike asks as he shoots the women a silencing look.

"An ongoing investigation," Zelda answers. "We need to speak with you privately."

"Alright," he motions vaguely with his hand and the women climb off of the bed. Some of them shoot Link suggestive smiles as they pass, making Zelda roll her eyes. "Out," he says to the one that was rubbing his shoulders, her giving him a full lipped pout. She saunters by the detectives, shooting Zelda a dirty look before she's gone. He waits a minute, all three of them hearing the sounds of the women leaving. "Now then," he motions to the door and begins walking, raising his crystal tumbler to his lips, "what did you want to talk to me about?" Zelda watches him take a long gulp of liquid as they move back into the massive living room. She forces her eyes off of his sculpted muscles and makes herself notice the surroundings. Black leather couches perfectly arranged around a massive television mounted to the wall, and the floors a smooth dark tile covered with plush rugs.

He sits down, leaning against the arm and back of the couch, motioning for them to sit as well. "Mister-"

"Ike," he waves off the words before Link finishes them. "I can't stand formality I'm just Ike."

"Okay then Ike," Link clears his throat and Zelda notices his eyes straying down Ike's admittedly impressive chest and torso, "we have reason to believe that someone in your employ has been killing police officers."

"Impossible," Ike says firmly, eyes locked with Link's.

"The killings started a week ago and we have fifteen dead colleagues," Zelda said and he turned his eyes to her, seemingly looking for something.

"I am sorry for the loss of comrades," Ike says after a moment, "it's something I unfortunately understand and I know that cops take care of their own so I can understand to a degree what you're experiencing right now. However I can assure you that none of my associates or friends would ever stoop so low as to kill a cop, much less something so blatant and brash as killing fifteen." Zelda can feel Link's eyes on her and she clenches her jaw.

"You're a mob boss," she says through gritted teeth, "you're a criminal and I don't believe I trust your word."

"Zel-"

"You come into my home and insult me detective?" Ike raises an eyebrow and dammit if it isn't the sexiest thing Zelda's ever seen. "I don't think you fully understand who it is you're talking to."

"You're a mob boss, and your word is worthless to me," she says firmly and he grins. No words pass his lips, just a cold grin that says he has an ace up his sleeve she doesn't know about.

"I am Ike Greil," he stands up, moving to a table against the far wall, not caring that his back is to them. "I know my people and I trust my people so..." he trails off as he pours himself more to drink, turning to them with the sifter still in his hand. "Want some?"

"We're on duty," Zelda says and Ike shrugs.

"Another time then-"

"There will not be another time Mister Greil I-"

"Ike," he reminds her and she sighs. "You do know it takes two to tango detective," he says after a moment as he comes back to sit where he was before. "I do not exist without my counterpart. Yin and yang, dark and light, etcetera. If you wish to be rude to anyone, go talk to that arrogant bitch currently running the Mario empire. If anyone would be dumb enough to kill cops, it's her. She's trying to prove herself, show that she means business, that she can handle her position as leader since Mario was thrown in jail last month..." He trails off as he raises his glass to his lips, taking a measured sip. "She's trouble and won't last long."

"Are you sure someone didn't screw up somewhere and maybe not tell you?" Link implores in a calm voice. "Perhaps an underling wanting to move up in rank-"

"Detective I can assure you if anyone in my circle were to do something so foolish you wouldn't have anyone to arrest. Besides all that, I know people."

"Prove it," Zelda snaps and Ike turns his gaze to her. A smirk curls up his lips as he sits forward, giving her his undivided attention.

"You had a bad date last night," he states and she snorts. "You went out to a club with a man, not your partner here who is either gay or bisexual leaning more to men currently-"

"How'd-"

"Easy," he cuts Link off with a grin. "You've been gawking at me and the women on my bed did nothing for you. Now Zelda," he turns his eyes back to her, "you wiped the stamp from the door off your hand but there's still a dark blue smudge that isn't a blue vein, which suggests perhaps you did it in disgust while in the bathroom or more likely in your car on your way home alone, you have smudged smokey eye makeup which leads me to assume that you got home and went straight to bed because normally you wouldn't wear that much makeup to work due to your otherwise pristine professional appearance. You're angry and annoyed specifically at me, and I'm guessing not just because of the display on my bed when you walked in. My guess is the man you had a date with tried too hard too fast to get in your panties and you assume I am cut from the same cloth."

"The display on your bed was quite unusual," Zelda says, suppressing her urge to demand how he knows so much.

"Not at all I own the largest sex club in town I like to make sure we are showcasing talented acts and not just garbage. I also own the club you went to last night. Before you ask how it's simple to guess. We use dark blue stamps at the door." He sat back and turned to Link. "I apologize if I outed you to your colleague."

"She knew," Link said and Ike nodded.

"Friends outside of work then. That's good. So if there are no more-"

"Were those women prostitutes?" Zelda cuts in, wanting a reason to bring him in.

"No," he shook his head. "Just empowered women seeking a job." Zelda snorts at that and he grins. "You don't believe me I can understand. Let me ask you something have you ever been in one of my strip clubs? I doubt it so let me tell you something I've learned from my business. A woman in charge of her sexuality is the most beautiful thing in the world. A woman can walk out on my stage and do something as simple as take off her clothes and men blow their entire paychecks. These women could be victims of abuse or sit idly by and let a man rule them but instead they take charge and show every man that walks through that door that they own them for however long they're there."

"Is that the pitch you use to potential hires?" Zelda asks and he shakes his head.

"I tell them what we offer and they love it."

"Boss?" Two men walk in, guns in their hands. One is older than Ike, brown scruff sprinkled with gray and the other has a shock of red hair above his pale face. They're obviously assessing the situation, and Zelda resists the urge to draw her own weapon.

"Guns away," Ike barks at them. "The detectives and I are just chatting politely." The men immediately comply, shoving their guns back into their pants. "Actually this is perfect. Snake," he looks to the older man, "would any of the guys kill a cop?"

"No, that's ridiculous," Snake says in a deep voice ragged from years of booze and cigarettes. Ike looks to Zelda and raises an eyebrow.

"See? Nothing any of my men would do. Now if you will excuse me detectives I must speak with the building manager about my door." He stands, an obvious dismissal and Link rises. Zelda stays sitting until Link sends her a pleading look.

"Thank you for your time," Link says and Ike offers a hand.

"Anytime detective," he grins and turns to Zelda. "Good day Zelda." He offers her a hand to shake and Zelda stares at it for a moment before shaking it, Ike smirking as he releases her hand.

XxX

"That was a bust," Link groans as he collapses as his desk. Zelda sits down, mind obviously not on what Link's saying. "You could've been nicer you know. That guy-"

"What did you find?" The captain makes them jump, his face unamused.

"Not much," Link admits. "Ike's got a silver tongue but insists that none of his people would kill a cop. He suggested we look into Peach's people."

"Did he give a name?" Ganondorf leans against Zelda's desk and Link shakes his head.

"No just said to check there," he says and Zelda nods.

"And were you polite?" Ganondorf asks and Link chuckles.

"I was a perfect gentleman," he looks pointedly at Zelda, causing the captain to look her way.

"Don't tell me-"

"He seemed more amused than upset at my attitude," Zelda sighs and the captain tilts his head in thought.

"Hmm perhaps we can use that."

"Excuse me?" Zelda doesn't like the tone in his voice.

"Ike Greil is notorious for being displeased with bad manners and knowing you how I do you weren't exactly polite so I think he might have been attracted to you. If we have to deal with him again, you'll be our spokesperson."

"No captain I can't-"

"I wasn't aware I asked," the captain says before standing up and walking off.

"Damn Zellie," Link smirks at her and she grabs a pen to throw at him.

XxX

The next day at work finds Zelda at her desk, finishing up paperwork on a rape case she's just closed. She's engrossed on getting everything just right, she wants the victim to get justice, and doesn't hear the silence that engulfs the bullpen. "Detective Nohansen?" a deep voice calls her name and she whips her head up. Ike is standing before her, amusement in his eyes at her surprise. "May I have a word?" She can't help her eyes flicking down his body hidden today by a tailor-made suit she was pretty sure cost more than half a year's worth of her salary.

"What do you want?" she sighs and sits back, his grin growing as he stands there.

"I believe you're still after your cop killer yes?"

"Yes," she nods, feeling her eye beginning to twitch.

"I asked around after you left," he chooses to sit, opting for the empty chair at Link's desk and rolling it closer to her, "I believe I can point you in the right direction... If you're interested in my help that is."

"Where? Who?" she asks and he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. An address is written there in dark blue ink, every letter and number written perfectly. "And I can trust you because-"

"You can," he says and stands up. "Let me know what you find?" It's phrased as a question but she senses it's meant to be a command.

"Okay," she nods and he smiles down at her for a moment before turning to leave. "How do I contact you?" she asks and he turns his head back to her.

"You know where I live Detective," he calls and walks off, every eye on him. Zelda watches him go, mind wondering why of all the detectives he had to choose her. She chooses to ignore the fact that thinking he's attracted to her makes a blush crawl up her cheeks and her heart speed up.

XxX

Two hours later and Zelda sits with Link driving the unmarked as they watch the address given to her by Ike. It's a warehouse, no cars in sight. "No movement," she comments unnecessarily and Link snorts.

"Maybe he just wanted an excuse to see you again," he suggests with an eyebrow waggle. Zelda gives him another famous look, one that just might kill him, and he grins at her. "Oh come on, surely it's a little flattering to have the most infamous mobster thinking you're hot."

"We don't know that," she mumbles her words and Link shoves her arm.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off you," he points out. "He walks into the precinct, goes straight to you, the man doesn't even acknowledge anyone else. Face it Zellie he's infatuated with you and you're-"

"If you value your life," Zelda looks at him menacingly, "you'll shut up right there."

"We've been friends since pre-k and I can't tell if you're joking," Link says and she smiles at him.

"Let's check this place out."

XxX

Zelda storms up to the fixed door of Ike's penthouse, banging on it angrily. It opens a moment later, a shirtless Ike looking at her curiously. "Detective I'm-"

"Nothing," she shoves past him into his home, forgetting for a moment that he could file a complaint for this. She freezes halfway through the door, eyes going over the motley assortment of men sitting on the leather couches.

"Out," Ike commands and as one they rise, filing past Zelda with a polite nod or grunt. Once the door clicks behind the last one she whirls on him.

"There was nothing there Ike, I looked, I scoured that damn warehouse for hours and there was nothing there!" Ike blinks in surprise and for a moment she sees past the mask he's shown her. She sees a man that cares and her heart decides to thunder at the sight.

"I saw the weapons myself, I heard the-"

"Well it doesn't matter there's nothing there now and your word isn't exactly good enough for court," she sighs, rubbing the heels of her hands into her temples.

"I'm so sorry I thought surely you would find them they were there not three hours before I came to you."

"There's a cop killer on the streets Ike," she snaps at him, her anger over the situation coming out at surely the worst person to vent to in the city. "And I've just wasted precious time on a lead that didn't pan out. The press has gotten wind of this story now. Do you know what they're going to say about it? There will be chaos, there will be-"

"Zelda," he speaks her name softly, a hand somehow on her cheek caressing it gently, "breathe, I can find the guy."

"You?" she snorts at the idea. "And you'll do what? I have no evidence against him I could never get him in front of a judge he'd be out and at it again in a flash... the only way this ends is if I find the missing evidence or he dies." She groans and finds him pulling her to him, his arms wrapping around her gently. A warm hand rubs gently on her back, his lips brush the pointed tip of her left ear. She should move from this embrace, but she finds herself incapable of doing anything other than standing there in his arms.

"I'll find him for you," he promises and she believes him.

"What will I owe you for that?" she asks and looks up into those eyes that she hates to say turn her on. He grins down at her and steps back with a slow shake of his head.

"Not a damn thing," he says and motions to the couches. "Care to stay?"

"No," she lies and moves to the door. He catches her arm gently and she finds herself not afraid of the man she's been told to fear. Her eyes meet his and she thinks about standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his, just to see what it would be like to kiss a man that's most certainly killed. He lets her arm go without another word and lowers his head. Her resolve almost cracks at that, the dejected look on his face isn't fake. For once, she's seen what no one else probably has. She has just witnessed the mighty Ike Greil show weakness. "Goodnight Ike."

XxX

Three more days bring two more dead cops, the public is in panic, the news channels are spreading fear like wildfire, and all Zelda can do is study the morgue reports at her desk. She hasn't slept good since being assigned the case, the dark circles under her eyes attest to what she's doing to herself, but she'll be damned if they lose another officer. "Zellie!" Link whispers her name fiercely and she glares up at him, ready to tell him to go fuck himself when she sees Ike striding towards her, the detectives in the bullpen aiming their firearms at him as he walks a bloodied man to her desk.

Her eyes skim over Ike. He's wearing black slacks and a bloodied white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. His knuckles are busted, his hair unkempt. He has murder in his eyes as he shoves the bloodied man to the floor near her desk. "Speak," he commands and the man looks at nothing as he begins.

"My name is Waluigi Wario, I'm a hitman for the Mario's. Peach hired me to kill every cop that's been ganked so far, and I have a list of others I will be happy to give you. The reason they were targeted is that they wouldn't agree to take a bribe. The weapons I used against the officers are in my storage unit, I will be more than happy to show you the way. I will sign a confession, I will plead guilty to my crimes," he looks to Zelda, his eyes pleading, "just lock me up where he can't get me."

"You have your cop killer," Ike says flatly. She stares at him for a moment, almost not believing him. He stares at her, searches her face clinically like he did that first night in his apartment and she doesn't see the man she saw the second time. This was Ike Greil, leader of the mob. This was a dangerous and deadly man.

"Thank you Ike," she says and Ike turns to face the others.

"Tell your wives, husbands, children, and families that you no longer have to worry," he says loudly. With that he leaves, the man named Waluigi whimpering on the floor at her feet.

XxX

It takes no time for the criminal to be charged and found guilty. He's sentenced to death, a sentence he takes with a nod. Zelda feels relief the second the trial is over. She stands up and walks out of the courtroom, walking as fast as she can past reporters and news cameras, down the courthouse steps to her parked car. She has only one place in mind.

XxX

The door opens after she's knocked five times, Ike staring at her in surprise. "Zelda?" he asks her name like he's not sure he believes she's there. Her resolve cracks and she throws her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. Their kiss is passionate. Tongues fight for dominance, his hands grip her hair, her hips, they roam her body greedily and she loves it as they stumble backwards onto his couch.

The kiss becomes more quickly. He's already shirtless and it takes no time for her to join him. His hands and lips roam her body as he helps her from her courtroom clothes, not letting up for even a second as they move from the couch to his bed.

He's not rough as he eases her onto his bed and climbs on top of her. He's gentle and caring as they start their dance. Lips collide again, muffling her moans as he does without her telling him exactly what she needs. They change places, her sitting up on him and him watching her do what she wants. Her moans and his intertwine like their bodies as they roll around in his massive bed. Finally, after what felt far too brief but she knew to be incredibly long, he rolls away from her, both of them gasping for air as they lay beside each other.

XxX

It's the Ike from the second time she sees now as he holds her gently, busted knuckles scabbing over as he strokes her arm. They don't speak, they just lie there, neither one able to admit what they both know to be true. He sighs heavily and she watches his face for his transformation into the cold-hearted killer, but doesn't see it as he looks into her eyes.

"I could love you," he says, his voice laced with sadness.

"I could love you," she responds and he gives her one more soft kiss. It's a dismissal but not a cold one. They're too different, him the mobster, her the detective. He can't change what he is, and she would never ask him to. She can't change who she is, and he wouldn't dare ask. They both want to, she sees it in his eyes that he wants to beg her, but he respects her.

"I want this," he admits after a moment and she nods her silent confirmation that she does too. "We can't though."

"Conflict of interest," she mumbles against his chest and feels his sigh more than hears it.

"If you ever need my help again-"

"I know where you live," she finishes and he grins at her. Zelda can't stand it anymore and goes in for another kiss.

 **XXX**

 **I wanted to do something different, and I'm testing another style. I was excited to write this one out, it's been bouncing in my brain for a long time now. So, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
